The field of this invention relates to a soap dish which is to be particularly adapted to not only support a cake of soap but also to facilitate draining off water from the soap dish when not in use.
It is common knowledge that the water on a wet cake of soap, when the latter is returned to the soap dish, tends to drain off and collect in the bottom of the soap dish. The drain water carries along with it a certain amount of soap dissolved off the surface of the cake of soap. Thereafter, some of the water evaporates, and within a short time the bottom of the soap dish has an accumulation of a gelatinous mixture of partly dissolved soap.
Also, the bottom of the soap cake adjacent the soap dish tends to retain some of the water which causes the bottom of the cake of soap to become soft and slimy. As a result, the soap cake is not at all easy to repick up and regrasp and additionally is unpleasant to feel.